In the past, those who work with tapestries and seek to mount them, have had considerable difficulty in getting them uniformly stretched and held in a display position on a frame. This invention is of a mounting frame piece, and a frame composed of such pieces which have been connected together to form the frame. The frame is adapted for use in mounting the tapestry or canvas and displaying it in a uniformly stretched condition.
For example, in the past, persons with a completed needlepoint canvas, in seeking to mount the same for display, have tacked it on a board; but, as will be readily appreciated by those in the art, it is very difficult to get the canvas straight and stretched uniformly in this way and to hold it in a display position. Thus, board forms have proved to be unsatisfactory, whether staples or nails have been used. The problem has been of stretching the canvas uniformly so that it does not have wrinkles, does not buckle, and, generally, is uniformly taut in all directions.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a mounting frame, and pieces for a mounting frame to be connected together, and which provide a means for uniformly stretching and holding canvas, such as a completed tapestry, in a mounting frame and which mounting frame may, if desired, be provided with a decorative border or display frame.
It is, further, another object of this invention to provide an improved length or elongate piece for use in such a frame and which is adapted to be connected together and which is characterized by outwardly extending teeth or prongs all as is described more fully hereinafter.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: